The other shego
by Syko Writer
Summary: Shego is sent on a mission that sends her back.


**The****other****Shego**

Shego readied herself for the long day of work that awaited her, she wore her

usual green and black uniform. As she got ready to leave, she went over to her

wife, who was seated at the kitchen table and gave her a quick peck on the

cheek.

"Bye Kimmy. I'll see you when I get back."

Kim, smiled and nodded as she called to Shego, who was on her way out the door.

"Have a good day at work, and be careful!" The door closed as she go mumbled

under her breath, "be careful? Be careful?! Who does she think I am some weakling?

If anybody tries anything they get a full load of this!" Instantly Shego's hands

lit up. 'I know...' Shego thought, as the green flames disappeared from her

hands. 'I know says it cause she loves me, so do Sheki, and Kasy, and I love

them. So I guess I can't be too annoyed by her.'

*********************************At Global Justice*******************************

"So what's up Betty? Why'd you call me up here so early?"

Shego asked as she tapped her finger just to show how annoyed she was.

"Shego, I need you to investigate something for me. There have been reports

of multiple fires in a single area so,..."

"FIRES?! That's what you called me up here for?! To investigate fires?! Go call the Fire Department...!"

Shego yelled as she threw her hands in the air, ready to storm out.

"I would have if it wasn't for the facts that came to me about the fires...Most of the witnesses say there was something very odd about the fires...They were burning, green..."

Shego stopped dead in her tracks.

Green?' Shego thought... 'How is this possible? There's no way someone else has the same powers as me, it isn't possible...Is it?'

She turned to face Betty.

"Alright, where do I need to go?"

Betty smirked and said... "Ever been to Brooklyn, New York?"

"Sure I have, just never thought I'd get to, 'visit' again. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?"

Shego was a bit surprised, Betty never rushed things...

"Alright, I'd better get home and pack..."

"Your flight will leave early tomorrow morning, at 8 am sharp, don't be late!"

Shego merely nodded as she headed towards the door.

******************************Back home *******************************

"Are you serious?!"

Kim screamed, nearly waking Sheki and Kasy who were asleep upstairs in their beds.

"Shhh...easy Kimmy, you wanna wake the girls?"

Kim covered her mouth in a silent apology, than began to speak again.

"But it's so strange, I mean didn't you and your brothers get your powers from a comet?"

"Yes, we did."

"Than how is it possible...?"

" 'Anything is possible for a Possible' Kimmy."

Shego stated jokingly, as she quoted her wife... who replied be playfully punching her in her arm.

"I'd better start packing, my flight leaves in the morning..."

"So soon?"

"Sorry...I promise we'll do something fun together, just me, you and the

girls."

Shego offered as she kissed her wife, than went up stairs.

"I'm holding you to that Shego."

Kim murmured as she followed her wife.

***********************************Next Day***********************************

"Bye Kimmy, bye Sheki, bye Kasy!"

Shego called to her wife and

children as she borded the plane.

"Take care Shego!"

Kim called back.

"Bye Mom!"

Sheki and Kasy called in union.

Shego stared out her window as she let her thoughts run wild.

'Who is this person, the one starting the fires? Is it a man or a woman? What's this person

like?'

Soon Shego fell asleep, and the next time she woke up, she'd be at her

destination.

Some time later on the plane.

"It's been awhile..."

Shego said under her breath as her plane landed.

"No time for sight seeing, I've gotta catch my _**'double'**_

When she got to the city she began to ask questions, and each answer brought her closer to her target.

"Where are you?" Almost right on cue a woman screams and green flames come into view, a figure is barely highlighted in

the darkness.

"Hey!"

Shego shouted as she ran toward the figure, who took off

running as well. "Come back here!" But the figure didn't, instead it kept

running, picking up speed.

Through alleys, across streets and finally to a dead end. The shadows of the

night kept the face of the perpetrator well hidden. Shego reached for the

person, who immediately lit up for protection, but the flames quickly put

themselves out.

"You need to train more!"

Shego huffed as she grabbed what turned out to be a young girl, who could

be no older than ten years old.

"You're…. just a kid..."

Shego would have shown more anger in her voice if it

wasn't for the fact that the girl was shaking and crying.

"Please don't hurt me! I-I didn't mean ta start da fires! I don-don't know

what's happenin' ta me!"

Knowbody would have guessed what happened , could have happened.

Shego took the girl in her arms and began to console her, like she would do for her

two girls.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, it's okay..."

The girls sobs lessened as Shego lifted her off the ground, the girl almost instantly fell asleep.

Shego brought the young girl back with her and requested that Global Justice

make sure that everyone forgot about the whole thing, and not punish the girl.

Betty accepted Shego's request, considering the circumstances.

****************************Back home***************************************

"Kimmy, girls, I'm back!" Shego was happily greeted by her

wife and Kasy and Sheki, who by the way are 12 years old. All three were a bit

suprised to see the young girl standing behind Shego, who, as a matter of fact,

could pass off as a young Shego, if not for her slightly darker eyes and

slightly wavier hair. Kim's surprised face was quickly replace by a rather delighted face.

"Hi there."

The young girl retreated behind Shego, everyone except for the young girl and Kim of course, began to giggle.

"Don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you."

The young girl listened to Kim's words well, but hesitated to come out of her hiding place.

She looked up and Shego gave her an approving look, so she finally came out from hiding,

but her gaze stayed on the floor.

"hello..."

Was all she managed to say.

"What's your name?"

Kasy asked excitedly.

"How old are you?" Sheki asked with the same enthusiasm.

"My name? Um...it's Ivy, I'm 10.."

"You're almost our age!"

Kasy and Sheki said simultaneously, which made Ivy smile brilliantly.

"Um don't take this the wrong way, but...why are you here?"

Kim asked curiously. Ivy's eyes began to water.

"Come into the kitchen with me and I'll explain everything to you.

"Shego took her wife's hand and guided her to the kitchen.

One very confusing conversation later.

"Wow."

Kim said with wide eyes.

"I know. It surprised me too. But what surprises me even more, is she's exactly

like I was. I was always scared and always running from something or someone, I

didn't really have a reason, I was just scared, but when I got my powers, when I

knew I could fight back, I changed drastically. That's what's different about us.

Her, Iya, she was scarred the whole time, and had nobody with her. I wonder what

would have happened if someone else had found her, or if no one had found her at

all."

Shego stared blankly at the wall, than felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"But you did find her, and that's all that matters. You found her, and now

Sheki and Kasy have a younger sister."

Shego's eyes widened with amazement.

"You mean she can stay?!"

"She can stay."

Kim smiled lovingly at Shego who took her in her arms.

"Ivy's gonna be our sister?!"

Kasy asked from the doorway. Shego smiled and nodded.

"Yay, I'm a big sister now!"

Sheki announced to the world. The family, including Ivy squeezed together for one big hug.

***********************************One month later**************************

"Am I doin' dis right?"

Ivy asked as she made the flame on her right hand grow bigger and smaller trying to better control it, but it soon put itself out.

"No, that's wrong!" Kasy announced.

"Yeah" Sheki agreed.

"You have concentrate more."

Shego cut in.

"But this is impossible!"

Ivy wined.

Everyone smiled, including Ivy when she realized what was coming next. They all stood across from Ivy, and everyone

including her shouted:

_**"ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE FOR A POSSIBLE!"**_


End file.
